I'm Sorry, please?
by Hadared Devil
Summary: Kyuubi yang tidak terlalu peduli dengan hubungannya dengan Itachi, selalu menyakiti Itachi. Sekarang, Kyuubi sama sekali tidak menyadari rasa suka telah berkembang secara perlahan untuk Itachi.. tetapi, tanpa di ketahui Kyuubi, Itachi mempunyai rahasia yang telah tersimpan selama 2 tahun. ItaKyuu, slight SasuNaru. Warning : OOC, Ancur, Aneh, nggak nyambung, alur kecepetan, typo,dll


Disclaimer : Semuanya milik Masashi Kishimoto-sama. ^_^

Summary : Itachi menyembunyikan satu rahasia terbesarnya selama 2 tahun, rahasia itu menyangkut nyawa Itachi. Lalu bagaimana raksi Kyuubi ketika mengetahui Rahasia Itachi? Kyuubi yang tidak terlalu peduli dengan hubungannya dengan Itachi , melanggar janjinya untuk kesekian kalinya pada Itachi. Tanpa di ketahui Kyuubi, Itachi mempunyai rahasia yang besar. Yang menyangkup Nyawa Itachi.

Warning : OOC(banyak), GaJe, Aneh(?), EYD buruk, dll… *bow*

Pairing : ItaKyuu , SasuNaru

_  
**Day 1**

"oh, ayolah Kyuu-chan…."  
"sudah berapakali aku biilang… AKU TIDAK MAU…!"  
"Kyuu-chan…. *_uhuk*_ Ayo dong… yah..? yah?"  
"itachi….. hentikan memanggilku dengan embel2 _chan _muitu... dan aku tidak mau! "

Wow wow… lihat disana… dua pemuda sedang beradu mulut dengan hebohnya… yang satu bersuara kalem dan yang satunya teriak-teriak seperti korban kebakaran. Mereka merambut Hitam dan Jingga.. Itachi Uciha dan Namikaze Kyuubi..

"… Kyuu…. Kita sudah 2 tahun pacaran, tapi kamu terus2an menolak saat ku ajak ke rumahku… kenapa..?" ucap Itachi, memelas.  
"karena…." Ucapan kyuubi berhenti…, 'eh,iya juga…kenapa aku terus2an menolak..?' inner Kyuubi sableng 'ta-tapi aku tetap nggak mau' lanjutnya.

"K-karena aku nggak mau aja…" kyuubi buang muka  
"eh..? ayolah Kyuu… disana ada Otoutou dan Naru kok…"  
"…. NO"  
"Kyuu…."

Kyuubi sudah kesal, dia sudah membuat ancang2 untuk menjotos Itachi, sampai dia melihat ekspresi Itachi yang mengisyaratkan _Kyuu udah nggak sayang aku lagi ya?_...  
karena mearasa jiji dengan ekspresi Itachi…, Kyuubi yang lelah pun tidak jadi memukulnya dan…

" *sigh* Oke, tapi hanya kali ini…" Kata Kyuubi dengan ogah-ogahan…

wajah Itachi langsung menyunggingkan senyum yang menyilaukan hingga sang orang lain yang lihat langsung tepar. (eh what?)

"*_uhuk*, _Janji?" Tanya Itachi.  
"Iya Janji…" jawab Kyuubi malas.  
"Kyuubi…. I LOVE U…" ucap Itachi sambil bersiap mau meluk Kyuubi.

lalu….

Itachi bener2 di jotos sama Kyuubi….  
…Poor you Itachi… *DiAmeterasu*

**O.o HyuukoFujoshiSetia-ItaKyuu n SasuNaru- O.o**

Di Rumah Namikaze

"*_Blamm"_

"haah… aku lelah…. Malah harus ke rumah Itachi lagi…" dengus Kyuubi malas

"hee...? Kyuu-nii dah pulang…" sambut remaja blonde dengan cengiran kuda andalannya, Namikaze Naruto.  
mata Kyuubi menerawang dan tiba-tiba mendapati sesosok manusia… Mata Kyuubi menyipit , "Naruto… kenapa kau bawa si Bocah Ayam itu…?" ucapnya.

merasa dipanggil bocah ayam karena model rambut emo-nya yang seperti bokong ayam, Sasuke Uchiha langsung men-death glare si Kyuubi.. "Heh, Rubah buluk… " balasnya dan langsung di pelototi oleh Kyuubi.

Karena nggak mau ada keributan… Naruto langsung memotong acara sapa-menyapa ala Kyuubi dan Sasuke…

"ano… ah! Kyuu-nii… nanti ikut Naru ke Uciha Mansion ya…? Emm… disana ada Itachi-nii kan…? Jadi-"  
"aku sudah tau… nanti aku kesana juga…" potong Kyuubi.

"…. merepotkan" kata Kyuubi lagi yang rupanya sudah ketularan sama Shikamaru =.= "ahk, untuk kalian… jangan melakukan hal yang perveted di rumah ini, k?"Ujar Kyuubi sambil mengenggak pergi dengan tak berperikeperasaanya meninggalkan kedua mahkluk yang sedang cengo karena kata-kata terakhir Kyuubi… dan berapa menit kemudian terdengarlah suara ` RUBAH BULUK…!` dengan disertai suara cempreng yang meneriaki nama Kyuubi.

Di kamar Kyuubi

Di kamar yang benuansa merah-hitam itu… terlihatlah Kyuubi… yang sedang berbaring di kasur ukuran king size miliknya.. sambil menghela nafasnya untuk ke sekian kalinya.

'ha-ah…. Pulang dari sekolah langsung pergi kerumah orang lain… apa nggak capek tuh si Keriput… setiap minggu.. ah tidak, setiap hari kerumahku setelah pulang sekolah… haaah… dasarnya dia kurang kerjaan' inner Kyuubi.

Ckckckkck…. Kyuu.. itu wajar kalau orang lagi pacaran pergi ke rumah pacarnya, itu wajar… namanya juga cinta~ (*DitendangReaders*)

"Aku sudah Janji mau kerumah Keriput… ha-ah…. Aku harus bersiap2…" Ujar Kyuubi

…. Kyuubi melepas kemeja sekolah dan memakai baju

…. Kyuubi melepas celana sekolah dan menggantinya dengan celana jeans

….. tiba2 Kyuubi terdiam…

…. "Akh..! gawat..!" Kyuubi menepok jidanya, "tugas yang kemarin belom selesai…! Aissh… belum ambil-nyuri- bahan di rumah Sasori pula.…! Aku harus cepat …!" ujarnya dengan panik.

Yup… dengan begitu ia melupakan janjinya dengan Itachi….

Uciha Mansion

Itachi berjalan tenang masuk ke dalam Mansion keluarganya… "selamat datang Itachi-sama…" sambut maid2 yang ada di sana… "hn" jawab Itachi dengan nada dingin dan nggak jelas sama sekali.

Itachi berjalan lagi…. Ia mengecek hpnya, dan disitu menampakkan wallpaper foto Kyuubi sedang men-deathglare dirinya dengan pose jongkok ala preman…

Dengan seketika ia mengingat janji Kyuubi saat pulang sekolah tadi… Itachi senang bukan main, dan…

Itachi yang kehilangan akal dan characternya langsung bersenandung ria di sepanjang perjalanan kearah kamarnya dengan senyuman mempesona… yang membuat para maid pingsan di tempat…

dan Itachi kebetulan melewati ruang makan yang sedang dihuni(?) oleh fugaku bersama istrinya, Mikoto, yang sedang minum teh berdua (oh, soooo sweeet~ *DiLemparPanci*)

"Selamat sore Tou-sama~, Kaa-sama~" sapa Itachi dengan tidak berkeUcihaan-nya sambil melambai2 nggak jelas di depan pintu, OOC .

Fugaku yang sedang minum pun langsung tersedak oleh apa yang ada didalam mulutnya dan terbatuk2 nggak jelas,  
sementara Mikoto….

"oh, selamat sore Itachi-kun… sedang senang ya…?" menjawab sapaan anak sulungnya yang menunjukkan sifat langkannya itu dengan kalem dan lembut… tersenyum dan tidak memperdulikan suaminya yang sedang dilanda kesusahan-di tenggorokannya- di sana…

Itachi tersenyum dan permisi untuk pergi kekamarnya, dan terdengarlah senandungan Itachi menjauhi ruangan…

"….Fugaku…" mendadak senyuman halus khas ibu mulai menghilang diganti oleh raut wajah cemas, "Itachi kok… aneh…?" sambung Mikoto sambil menoleh kearah Fugaku, sifatnya berubah drastis..

Fugaku hanya memijit pelipisnya '….. istriku… kamu yang aneh…. ' inner Fugaku miris…

ha-ah…. Ibunya aja aneh, apalagi anaknya? *DiBantaiKeluargaUciha*

**O.o HyuukoFujoshiSetia-ItaKyuu n SasuNaru- O.o**

Night at Namikaze House

'setelah banting tulang cari bahan… akhirnya tugas selesai….' Inner Kyuubi senang 'oh, aku lupa meng-aktifkan hp ku' lanjutnya sambil mengaktifkan hp nya

Dan…

28 sms  
122 miss call

Semuannya dari…. "Itachi Keriput…." Kata Kyuubi memutar bola matanya

'Eh lho?' tiba2 mata Kyuubi membulat… 'gawat… aku… melupakan janjiku… dengannya… jangan sampai dia marah deh..'

Dengan cepat Kyuubi mengaktifkan layar hpnya dan langsung menelfon sang Uciha sulung…

Uciha Mansion

Sementara itu… posisi Itachi saat ini adalah…

Sedang duduk di pojok ruang keluarga sambil membaca buku-yang sudah diremas2 guna melenyapkan kegalauan-  
ditemani pemuda blonde dan pemuda pantat aya- *Di Chidori* berambut emo…

"Sudahlah Aniki… nggak usah galau…" Ucap Sasuke ogah-ogahan.  
"em… mungkin Kyuu-nii sedang sibuk…" sahut Naruto dengan cemas.

'aku tau Kyuu-chan sibuk… aku juga tau.. dia lebih mementingkan kesibukannya dibanding aku' inner Itachi makin galau. Tiba-tiba..-

*bunyi Ringtone hp Itachi*

Itachi malas menjawab, ia diamkan si hp-di reject- tanpa melihat siapa yang menelfon

Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama… hp itu berdering lagi…  
dan direject lagi oleh Itachi yang Moodnya sedang naik-turun nggak jelas.

…. Hp itu berdering la-

"HALO…?!"

Dengan emosi yang memuncak, Itachi menjawab telfon yang Itachi belum tau siapa penelfonnya(?).

"_i… itachi…?"  
_"…siapa ini?" Emosinya sudah mulai ia kontrol._  
_"_Ini Kyuubi…"  
"_…. Hn" _  
"maaf tadi siang aku nggak bisa datang kerumahmu, aku ada tugas, dikumpul besok…"  
"… _ *sigh* oke Kyuu…, Istirahatlah… kau lelahkan…? Sana tidur.."

Tiba2 emosi yang ada didalam hati Itachi lenyap seiring Kyuubi berbicara padanya._  
_Akhirnya pecakapan mereka pun terputus dengan senyuman kecil di bibirnya..

'Rupanya Tugas besok… pasti Kyuu lelah..' innernya pengertian.

Oh iya, itu si SasuNaru hanya bisa diam disana dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengajak Naruto ke dalam kamarnya… (ehem ehem… good luck Sas.. :v , oke, lupakan.)

Rumah Namikaze

Kyuubi membuang nafas lega "Fyuuh… tadi kok suara Itachi serem amat ya…? Dia marah? Tapi dia tadi suruh aku istirahat… ah, masa bodo" ujarnya kejam

Dan Kyuubi langsung merangkak kearah kasurnya, tidur.

**O.o HyuukoFujoshiSetia-Itakyuu n SasuNaru- O.o **

**Day 2**

Afternoon at Konoha High School

_:SasuNaru:_

Terlihat disana terdapat SasuNaru sedang beristirahat berdua di bawah pohon sekolah… dengan Kepala Naruto yang ada di pundak Sasuke yang sedang asik baca buku…

"Hey hey Sasu-Temee…?" panggil Naruto dengan nada manja

"Apa-Dobe?"

"Kemarin Kyuu-nii nggak datang… jadi kita tindak bisa ngadain rencana buat ulang tahun Itachi-nii 3 hari lagi….Jadi Gimana…?"

"Hn…" tiba2 Sasuke mengeluarkan seringai khasnya, "aku masuk ke kamar Aniki buat ngambil barang berharganya, biar dia nyari tuh barang sampai geger…" tiba2 wajahnya stoic lagi.. "itu ideku…" lanjutnya.

Naruto yang melihat pun hanya bisa melongo…  
Sementara SasuNaru sedang berdiskusi ria di sana… mari kita lihat bagaimana ItaKyuu di tempat lain…

_:ItaKyuu:_

"Hai Kyuu-chan~*_uhuk_*" sapa Itachi main-main yang langsung di dibalas Kyuubi dengan deathglare andalannya.

"hmp, Keriput"

"…." Itachi hanya bisa tersenyum miris mendengar jawaban Kyuubi, "mau kemana Kyuu…? Bawa-bawa buku begitu…. Di suruh Oro-sensei ya?" lanjutnya…

"iya, disuruh sensei banci itu…" jawab Kyuu dengan malas.

"hmm-" Itachi tiba2 merinding merasakan orang yang ada di belakangnya "ano Kyuu-" omongan Itachi terputus seiring dengan aura2 banci *dijotos*

"hallo 2 murid kyu yang tampan~" sapa seorang sensei.

"*uhuk*halo Oro- sensei…" Itachi berbalik dan menyapa sensei itu dengan senyuman terpaksa.

Kyuubi yang mendengar Itachi menyapa nama Orochimaru langsung bergidik dan menoleh kearah Itachi untuk melihat…. Orochimari-sensei atau Oro-sensei.

"Oh oh oh oh…. Rupanya kalian ngomongin tentang akyu ya" kata guru banci-kata Kyuubi- itu dengan nada genit, "Kyuu-kuu~n kamu tadi bilang akyu apa…?" katanya lagi dengan nada genit tapi terkesan mengerikan…

"_glek_" Itachi dan Kyuubi menelan ludahnya secara bersamaan.

Oke… kali ini masalahmu makin menumpuk Kyuu… selamat bejuang semoga nggak di masukin ke kandang Manda… :D (Kyuu : awas kau thor… =_=)

Pulang Sekolah

"Kyuu… *_uhuk* _hari ini mau ke rumah ku…?"  
"heh? …. NO Keriput, NO"  
"aww… Kyuu… ayo lah…"  
"Keriput…. no no."  
"*_uhuk*…,_Kyuu…"  
"… NO"  
"ada Naru dan Otoutou di sana…. Mereka ingin berbicara dengan mu… di rumah ku…"  
"HENTIKAN Keriput, jika mereka mau berbicara dengan ku…, kenapa harus jauh2 ke rumahm? …Tidak. TITIK."

"*sigh*…. Yasudah lah…" Itachi nyerah dan tersenyum lembut namun terlihat sendu dimata Kyuubi.

'_Deg'  
_Hati Kyuubi tiba2 seperti ditusuk… sakit disaat melihat senyum Itachi seperti itu…  
padahal Kyuubi sering menolaknya, memakinya dan mengejeknya dan ia sudah berkali2 melihat senyuman itu…, tapi kenapa baru sekarang ia merasakan sakit seperti ini…?

Tanpa sadar Kyuubi mencengkram dadanya yang terasa nyeri.

'Perasaan apa ini…? Apa mungkin gara2 Itachi sedang sakit? Eh Sakit? Dia tidak ada bilang apa2 padaku… tapi belakangan ini dia batuk2… nah… paling batuk biasa' inner Kyuubi.

"… ba-baiklah… besok hari Sabtu kan..? aku besok kerumahmu…" Kyuubi akhirnya berkata demikian… dengan malas.

"…!? benarkah..?!" Tanya Itachi antusias

"apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda, Keriput…?"

"hehe, Kyuu… I Love You So Much…." Katanya sambil tersenyum dengan senyuman yang tidak pernah ia tunjukkan kepada oranglain selain Kyuubi.

"hnm….." Kyuubi menunduk, memikirkan perasaan aneh yang ada di dalam hatinya baru-baru ini.

"oh iya Kyuu, *_uhuk* _aku nanti malam ke rumahmu ya..?"  
"ah..?" kyuubi tersadar dari lamunanya, "eh.. Oke…

Namikaze House

"*_blam"_

"Tadaima-"

"hoaiiy…. Kyuu-nii udah pulang…" sambut Naruto dengan imutnya, nggak seprti biasanya, kali ini SasPantatAyam itu tidak kemari…

"iya Naryu…. Nii-chan uda pulaaang~…" balas Kyuubi seperti berbicara dengan anak balita (OOC =_=) karena gemas dengan tingkah imut adiknya itu.

Rupanya keluarga Namikaze tak kalah aneh dari keluarga Uciha… *dibantai barjamaah*

**O.o HyuukoFujoshiSetia-ItaKyuu n SasuNaru- O.o**

Night at Namikaze House

Sesuai dengan kata Itachi tadi sore…  
Itachi datang ke kekediaman Namikaze dengan senyuman yang terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

"*_uhuk* _Kyuubi… kamu ada tugas…?" Tanya Itachi tiba2 sambil sekali2 terbatuk.

"tidak…. Lagipula kalau ada aku sudah mengerjakannya duluan" jawab Kyuubi.

"ITACHI-NII…." Tiba2 suara Naruto yang cempreng memanggil Itachi dari ruang dapur, "Sasuke mana…?" dan memunculkan kepalanya di tembok pembatas dapur dan ruang keluarga(?).

"hm.., sepertinya dia juga tadi sedang siap2… dia menyuruhku kemari duluan…"

"ooh…" Naruto mangut2 ngerti, "Kyuu-nii, Itachi-nii, nanti kalau Sasuke datang panggilin Naru yah…" Naruto beranjak pergi kearah tangga, ke kamarnya di lantai 2.

"hn" jawab Kyuubi dan Itachi hanya tersenyum

… tiba2 Itachi terbatuk-batuk nggak jelas dengan sebelah tangannya yang menutup mulutnya.

Kyuubi mengangkat sebelah alisnya "kau nggak apa Keriput?" tanyanya.

Itachi hanya tersenyum "aku pinjam kamar mandimu Kyuu" katanya tanpa melepas sebelah tangannya dari mulutnya dan langsung berlalu.

Dan terdengarlah suara batuk2 Itachi dari kamar mandi.

Kyuubi jadi merasa ada yang salah…, ia langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung pergi menyusul Itachi di kamar mandi tapi…

"_*suara bel rumah Namikaze*"_

'ah? Siapa…?' batin Kyuubi dan langsung membukakan pintu, tidak jadi mengecek keadaan Itachi.

Setelah membukakan pintu bagi sang tamu yang rupanya adalah Sasuke, ia langsung menghela nafas, ia kira siapa.

Tapi, ada kejenggalan di wajah sang Uciha bungsu ini… biasanya wajahnya selalu menunjukkan wajah datar sok cuek-kata Kyuu- tapi sekarang… ia terlihat terkejut dan sedih walaupun terkesan stoic.

"…Bocah aya-"

"aku ke kamar Naru…." Potong Sasuke langsung berjalan kearah tangga, kekamar Naruto di lantai 2.

"….?" Kyuubi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, heran. 'apa yang terjadi pada Uciha…?' batin Kyuubi heran.

Kyuubi segera menutup pintu dan berjalan ke ruang keluarga yang rupanya Itachi sudah duduk di sofa itu..

"*_uhuk* _Kyuubi…? Ada apa…?" Tanya Itachi, tersenyum tipis.

"… tidak ada… ah, aku mau main ini denganmu…" kata Kyuubi sambil menunjukkan CD yang berisi game2 dengan semangatnya, lalu ia menunjukkan seringai khasnya, "kali ini kau akan kalah keriput..".

"hm..? *uhuk*ooh… kalahkan aku, Kyuubi…" Itachi menyeringai.

Itachi itu nggak pernah kalah dalam pelajaran, pemainan otak, atau olahraga, apalagi game Kyuubi….

Ckckck, kau akan kalah Kyuubi… (Kyuu :*GigitAuthor*)

Akhirnya malam itu ItaKyuu asik bermain game di lantai bawah dengan hebohnya… sementara SasuNaru di lantai atas…

_:SasuNaru:_

"Naru…." Panggil Sasuke yang langsung memeluk Naruto dari belakang.

"TEME-… eh..? Sasuke kau kenapa..?" Naruto yang berniat memarahi Sasuke terkaget karena melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya, sedih + panik + cemas semua campur aduk.

"…. Aniki…" Sasuke menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Naruto.

"ada apa dengan Itachi-nii…?!" Naruto makin penasaran.

"dia terkena penyakit… kangker paru-paru…"

"?!" Naruto shock bukan main…, "ka-kamu jangan bercanda Sasu- kamu, kamu tau darimana…?" lanjutnya, panik.

Sasuke semakin menekankan wajahnya di leher Naruto, menyembunyikan raut wajah nya "Tadi… tadi aku diam2 masuk ke kamar Aniki…"

_**Flashback : ON**_

Uciha Mansion

"Oi, Otoutou… ayo buruan *_uhuk*…_ kau akan ke rumah Naru-chan kan..? aku juga akan ke-*_uhuk*_ ke sana…"

"hn, kau duluan Aniki…"

"hn.." Itachi lalu pergi duluan ke kediaman Namikaze.

'khukhukhu… Aniki… kau akan kesusahan mulai sekarang… aku akan membongkar kamarmu dan akan menyembunyikan barang berhargamu… haha' inner Sasuke setan.

Lalu Sasuke berjalan kearah kamar Itachi yang bertuliskan **`Kyuubi is MINE ` **

"…" Sauke speechless membaca tulisan yang ada di pintu kamar Itachi.

Ia pun mulai membuka pintu kamar Itachi dengan kunci resep yang ia curi dari kantong celana Itachi… dan Kamar Itachi pun terbuka, memamerkan kamar yang bernuansa warna ungu gelap dan hitam…

"oh..? sudah lama sekali aku tidak masuk kedalam kamarnya…" kata Sasuke, berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia pun mulai mencari, mencari… dan mencari…. Dan… hasilnya… NIHIL…  
tidak ada barang berharga milik Itachi yang ia temukan di dalam kamar Itachi sampai… ia melihat folder yang bertuliskan 'R.S KONOHA' berwarna coklat yang menampilkan beberapa kertas didalamnya…

Sasuke mulai membacanya…

…

… '_Nama Pasien : Uciha Itachi'_…. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

… _Waktu Perawatan : 2 tahun, 7 bulan_

… _Penyakit : Kangker Paru-paru_

Tiba2 mata Sasuke terbelalak… lalu matanya terus mengikuti arah tulisan itu… yaa… dia membacanya dengan serius…..

'_Sabtu, 30-12-2020'_

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya "Kertas ini…kemarin….., tidak mungkin… Aniki…?apa maksudnya ini… " kata Sasuke menahan kesedihan dan kekesalannya

Ia pun memfoto kertas2 itu dengan androidnya dan memasukkan kertas2 itu ke dalam folder coklat seperti awalnya…

Ia berniat pergi dari kamar itu, tapi dia meliahat barang bukti lain… ia melihat saputangan Itachi yang terdapat bercak darah pada kainnya.

Lagi2 ia harus menggertakkan giginya dan memfoto saputangan itu… dan dengan perasaan campuraduk dia keluar dari kamar Itachi dan menguncinya seperti semula… lalu ia pun berlalu..

'Aniki… kenapa kau menyembunyikan semua ini dari kami semua…?' batin Sasuke khawatir, 'aniki.. kau bodoh' ia lalu mengeratkan kepalan tangannya.., menahan kesedihannya setelah mengetahui bahwa Itachi telah menyembunyikan penyakitnya selama 2 tahun lamanya….

_**Flashback : OFF**_

Naruto terdiam… ia merasakan bahwa pelukan Sasuke menguat… ia tau bahwa Sasuke sangat sangat sedih… dia sendiri juga merasa shock dan sedih…

"Sasuke… ayo kita buat kenangan yang indah untuk Itachi-nii…" Naruto tersenyum lembut sambil mendekap kedua tangan Sasuke yang sedang memeluknya dari belakang, "mungkin ini adalah ulangtahun terakhirnya..".

ia tau bahwa Sasuke menyayangi Itachi dan juga sebaliknya. walaupun Itahi adalah kakak yang dingin dan cuek. Tapi bagaimanapun Itachi itu kakak yang pengertian buat Sasuke.

"… Kau laki-laki teme… dasar cengeng" goda Naruto, walaupun dirinya sendiri juga sedih.

"Ada masalah, Dobe?" sewot Sasuke, wajahnya masih di lekukan leher Naruto.

Tiba2..-

"WOOOHOOO…. AKHIRNYAAA… KAU KALAH ITACHII…."

Terdengarlah suara membahana Kyuubi dari lantai satu.

"…. Lalu…-"  
"untuk sementara ini… jangan biarkan Kyuubi tau…" potong Sasuke  
"baiklah… ayo kita ikut bermain dengan mereka di bawah…" ajak Naruto.  
"Hn…" Sasuke pun mulai berdiri dan mengikuti Naruto menuju lantai bawah.

Dan hari itu mereka bermain bersama hingga larut malam sampai akhirnya Uciha menginap di rumah Namikaze.

**Day 3**

"Hng~…? Udah pagi….?" Lenguh Kyuubi, bangun dari tidurnya… ia langsung melihat jam… jam 09.36…..

'Keriput pasti sudah pulang…' batinnya sambil memeluk guling di sampingnya…

Ia dengan iseng membuka handphonenya, Kyuubi mengerutkan keningnya 'hn? 3 pesan masuk?', lalu ia membukanya satu persatu….

Pesan pertama…

_From : NaruKuning  
Subject : Kyuu-nii….! ^_^ _

_ Kyuu-nii… Ohayou…! Oya Naru udah nggak ada di rumah lagi! Naru tadi pagi bareng sama Sasu dan Ita-nii ke mansion Uciha~ nanti datang lho ya! Harus pokoknya…. :o _

'huh, di kira aku nggak ada kerjaan apa pergi mansion mereka?' batin Kyuubi kesal.

Pesan kedua…

_From: Keriput  
Subject : Ohayou Kyuu-chan…_

_ Kyuu-chan… aku pulang duluan ya? Maaf aku nggak bisa pamit secara langsung dan membangunkanmu… soalnya Kyuu-chan tidurnya imut sih… 3 _

Membaca itu Kyuubi langsung merinding, 'Itachi keriput…, pagi-pagi udah mesum aja' batinnya horror.

Pesan ke tiga….

_From : Barbie Sasori  
Subject :  
Kyubi, kau jadi jalan dengan ku?_

Mata Kyuubi membulat 'ohya!' Kyuubi menepok jidatnya, 'aku lupa..!'.

Dengan semangatnya, Kyuubi yang setiap hari libur selalu malas dan nempel dengan kasur langsung bangkit dari kasur dan LANGSUNG MANDI….. lalu terdengarlah teriakan kaget seperti "ANJIR! DINGIN BANGET". -_-

'demi hari yang ku tunggu-tunggu… aku harus mendapatkannya… HARI INI JUGA' batin Kyuubi girang sambil blushing.

.

.

Disaat Kyuubi hendak keluar kamar.. handphone Kyuubi tiba2 bergetar… pesan masuk.

'Sasori?' batinnya senang sampai ia membuka pesannya… raut wajak Kyuubi langsung berbeda… 'ooh… Keriput… kau mengganggu' batinnya kejam.

.

Akhirnya… Kyubi dengan bahagianya pergi jalan barsama Sassori… berdua….

Uciha Mansion

_:SasuNaru place:_

"Dobe…" Sasuke memanggil.

"Apa teme..?" Narulo menoleh

"apa Rubah itu datang?" Tanya Sasuke.

Pertanyaan itu benar2 tidak di duga oleh Naruto, tapi Naruto tau… Sasuke pasti masih mencemaskan keadaan Itachi…

"Kyuu-nii…. Dateng kok.." ujarnya ceria, walau dalam hati ia tidak tau… "yang ceria dong Teme!" katanya sambil manyun.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, lalu ia memeluk badan ramping Naruto, "Thanks Naruto…" ucapnya pelan di lekukan lehernya.

Naruto blushing 'Kenapa kau harus menyebut namaku dalam keadaan begini sih teme..?' batin Naruto, mencoba untuk mengontrol dirinya.

Itachi, sasuke dan Nruto memutuskan akan berjalan-jalan sebentar di dalam Mall sekaligus mencari cemilan… tapi tiba-tiba… Itachi berpapasan dengan… Kyuubi dengan Sassori berdua dengan senyuman di bibir masing-masing…. Sampai mereka menyadari kalau itu Itachi.

"o-oh ha-hai Chi..!" sapa Kyuubi sedikit gugup.

Hati Itachi sakit… ia mencelos.. ' kenapa?' batinnya, 'apa dia menyembunyikan sesuatu dari ku?'.  
lalu tatapan Itachi berubah seketika, menjadi dingin dan tanpa tatapan kasih saying yang biasanya ia berikan pada Kyuubi.

"have fun"

Lalu Itachi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Kyuubi berusaha memanggilnya namun gagal. Dan SasuNaru melihat adegan itu… Sasuke mendecih, lalu menarik lengan Kyuubi, membawanya ke suatu tempat yang sepi meninggalkan Sassori, diikuti dengan Naruto…

Dan Sasuke kehilangan image tenangnya-

"Kyuubi…! BESOK adalah hari ulang tahunnya… dan KAU dengan santainya PERGI DENGAN ORANG YANG BAHKAN BUKAN KEKASIHMU SENDIRI? Apa kau tidak peduli?! Harusnya aku sudah tau kalau kau hanya mempermainkan perasaannya…" Sasuke memijit pelipisnya, Naruto menenangkannya.

Nafas Kyuubi tercekat mendengar ucapan Sasuke.. Ia tidak bermaksud begitu…

"Tidak.. kau salah Sasuke.. a-a-aku.. sangat peduli padanya.. aku sangat sering-",  
"Sangat sering bersamanya sehingga bosan dengannya…? Heh, sudah berapa janji yang telah kau langgar padanya..? engkau malah dengan santainya berjalan dengan Sasori itu.." Potong sasuke.

Hati Kyuubi serasa tertusuk.., ya.. ia baru menyadari janji2 yang ia buat dan yang ia langgar pada Itachi.. Tapi Itachi… Itachi takkan marah sampai2 membentaknya… Itachi selalu berbicara pelan padanya… Tersenyum lembut padanya, dan selalu membuatnya nyaman..

Dari dulu.. Kyuubi hanya menganggap Itachi sebagai boneka pelepas amarahnya, ia tidak pernah menganggap serius Itachi.. tapi.. Itachi.. ia selalu menomor satukan Kyuubi..

Kyuubi tersadar… perlahan-lahan.. air mata mengalir pelan di pipinya.

Dengan wajah tertunduk, Kyuubi meneteskan airmatanya, ia menangis tanpa suara menyadari kelakuannya terhadap Itachi, terhadap orang selama ini mencintai dirinya… betapa kejam dirinya.

Di lain pihak..

Sasuke dan Naruto saling pandang, lalu mengangguk berbarengan, mengisyaratkan arti 'Setuju'.

"Apa kau ingat keganjilan pada fisik Aniki, Kyuubi-san..?" Tanya Sasuke

"ya…"

"suaranya parau, selalu terbatuk2, sulit benafas, dan menjadi lemah…. Aniki, menderita penykit kangker paru-paru" Sasuke menutup matanya.. tidak ingin melihat ekspresi Kyuubi.

Kyuubi shock, ia. Benar-benar. Shock. Ia terdiam… lalu emosi Kyuubi memuncak.

"ap-apa…? Apa? Kau jangan bercanda- kamu pikir ini lelucon..?! bukti-"

"ini" sasuke memotong perkataan Kyuubi dan menyodorkan Androidnya, menampilkan gambar dokumen2 berserta barang bukti yang di maksud Kyuubi. Wajah Sasuke berpaling menghadap sisi lain, ia benar-benar tak ingin melihat ekspresi Kyuubi saat ini.

Kyuubi diam… ia membatu, ia tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat saat ini, "bohong… kau berbohong kan…. sasuke..?" katanya dengan suara bergetar.

"…..ini lah yang sebenarnya Rubah…." Jawab Sasuke dengan suara yang rendah, "dan mungkin besok adalah ulang tahun terakhirnya pada tahun ini.. maka itu… kami bermaksud mengajak mu berdiskusi…".

Tangisan Kyuubi pun semakin menjadi.. 'kenapa? Kenapa baru sekarang aku mengetahui semua ini..?' batinnya, Naruto mencoba menenangkan kakakknya.

"kami mengharapkanmu Kyuu-nii… Tolong, jadikanlah ulangtahun tahun ini menjadi ulangtahun yang terindah untuk Itachi-nii.." ucap Naruto sambil menenangkan kakakknya.

"…. Keriput.. _*hiks*_ kau bodoh…" umpat Kyuubi dalam tangisnya, " _*hiks*…_maafkan aku… keriput…".

**Day 4**

Jam 00.00 / UcihaMansion

**'drrrd..drrd' **terdengar suara vibration hp

"hn?"

Di tengah malam, tiba-tiba seseorang mengirim pesan suara ke hp Itachi. Itachi pun terkejut.. apalagi jika sang pengirim adalah Kyuubi Namikaze.

Jujur, sebenarnya Itachi masih marah atas kelakuan Kyuubi padanya, tapi ia tetap membuka pesan itu.., lalu terdengarlah suara Kyuubi…

'_Chi…? Kamu masih marah? Kamu… benci dengan ku?'_

Itachi mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

'_Chi…? Kamu b- *hiks*benci sama a-aku..?' _Tiba-tiba terdengar isakan halus dari suara Kyuubi.

Itachi mengerutkan keningnya, "wh…?" katanya tak percaya.

'_Itachi.. a-aku *hiks-hiks* aku m-minta maaf *hiks*… Chi…' _suara isakan itu semakin menjadi.

"Kyuubi? Dia.. menangis..?" Dengan perasaan bingung, Itachi berdiri dan besiap untuk pergi, bermaksud pergi ke garasi, mengambil mobil dan pergi ke Rumah Namikaze.

'_Chi…. Haha.. hari ini ulangtahunmu ya..? Happy Birtday.. Tachi… Aishiteru.. __**PIP' **_dengan begitu pesan suara terputus.

Itachi benar2 terkejut dengan kata terakhir Kyuubi.. Kyuubi tidak pernah mengucapkan kata-kata itu sebelumnya.

Akhirnya dengan terburu-buru Itachi menaiki mobil dan pergi ke kekediaman Namikaze bersaudara.

Kekediaman Namikaze

_;Kyuubi's Room;_

Selesai mengirimkan pesan suara singkat pada Itachi… Kyuubi dengan cepat menghapus air matanya yang masih mengalir deras dari pelupuknya…

" *hiks*…. Itachi…*hiks*… Tachi… *hiks-hiks*" akhirnya Kyuubi tidak bisa lagi menahan kesedihan itu.. ia dengan pelan menyebut nama Itachi berulang-ulang sambil terisak..

Ia menyesali perbuatannya pada Itachi, ia tidak menyangka akhirnya akan begini… mungkin ini karma atas perbuatanya yang telah mempermainkan hati seseorang, seseorang yang telah tulus menyayanginya..

Kyuubi tersenyum miris dengan airmata yang masih setia mengalir di lekukan wajahnya…

'Maafkan aku… maaf…' batin Kyuubi dan mulai terlelap, kelelahan karena menangis terlalu lama.

.

.

.

.

Kyuubi mengerjap kan matanya… menyesuaikan matanya dengan lampu kamar yang tiba-tiba menyala.. matanya menerawang kamarnya yang bernuansa Merah-Hitam itu… dan terhenti ketika menyadari seseorang yang duduk di samping kananya, Itachi.

Mata Kyuubi melebar dan tiba-tiba meneteskan air matanya, Kyuubi langsung memeluk Itachi dengan erat, menempelkan keningnya pada dada bidang Itachi.

Itachi membalas pelukannya, dan dengan lembut ia membelai rambut Kyuubi dan mengecupnya.

"Kamu demam Kyuu…" Kata Itachi membelai rambut Kyuubi lagi.

" *hiks-hiks-hiks* " dan hanya di balas dengan tangisan Kyuubi.

"ada apa Kyuu…?" Itachi khawatir pada Kyuubi karena dia tidak seperti ini sebelumnya.

".. bodoh… kau bodoh Itachi… jangan tinggalkan aku… " jawab Kyuubi dengan suara bergetar, "kau.. dengan gampangnya menembunyikan penyakit itu dariku… apa maksudmu..?!" lanjutnya dan mendongakkan kepalanya menghadap Itachi, menunjukkan mata sembabnya dan menciumya sekilas, lalu memeluknya lagi.

Itachi membatu… ia Shock dan bingung..

"aah… Kyuu-chan… kamu tau.. penyakit itu…-?"

Kata-kata Itachi terputus ketika melihat tatapan sekilas Kyuubi yang mengisyaratkan kesedihan.  
" *sigh* dokumen itu salah… dokter itu salah memberikan dokumen, dokumen yang tertulis itu paru-paru kan?"

Kyuubi mengangguk, "t-tapi… kalau salah.. kenapa saputanganmu… berdarah…?" Kyuubi sudah mulai tenang..  
"aah… kamu melihatyang itu juga ya? Oww.. itu bekas darah ikan yang di tangkap Kisame.. (lol, kisame membunuh sukunya sendiri! *di gigit Kisame*)" jawab Itachi sambil memijit pelipisnya.

DEG

'what? Jadi aku cemas karena apa?' batin Kyuubi mulai sableng, ditambah ia sedang demam.

Kyuubi hanya diam mendengar penjelasan Itachi.

"Kyuu..?"

"oi…? Kyuu-chan…?"  
"Chi… kepalaku pusing…. Aku mau… muntah"

"HAH?"

Akhirnya malam itu Itachi sibuk merawat Kyuubi yang jadi demam secara drastis karena mitos dokumen coklat dari dokter.

BESOKNYA…..

"hnggh… hnn?" Kyuubi terbangun dari tidurnya… "Itachi?", Tiba-tiba ia terbangun secara spontan dan "ITACHI?" ia ribut manggilin itachi karena takut ada apa-apa pada Itachi.

Itachi –yang untungnya masih belum pulang- langsung menuju ke sumber suara.

"Ada apa Kyuu?"

Kyuubi langsung menoleh kea rah Itachi dan memeluknya.

"hah? Kenapa Kyuu-chan?" Itachi jadi cemas.. ia takut tiba2 Kyuubi stress.

"ja-jangan pergi dariku…" kata Kyuubi dengan manisnya sambil menyembunyikan raut wajahnya di dada bidang Itachi.

Deg

"Kyuuchan… aku takkan meninggalkanmu…" ucapnya sambil mengecup kepala Kyuubi dengan pelan.

"Oya Itachi…, ini.." Kyuubi memberikan sesuatu pada Itachi,  
"apa ini…?"  
"buka sajalah…"

Saat dibuka… rupanya itu adalah kalung couple yang berbatu hitam seperti mata Itachi dan merah darah di tengah-tengahnya.

"i-itu… aku jalan sama Sasori Cuma mau ngambil itu…. Untuk Ulangtahunmu…" ucap Kyuubi ber Blushing akut, "lagian Sasori sudah punya Deidara…" lanjutnya.  
"oh….. Kyuu-chan… aku cinta kamu…." Itachi tak tau apa lagi.. ia hanya menutupi wajahnya dengan satu tangannya… malu akan kecemburuannya sendiri bercampur dengan rasa bahagia.

ia terlalu bahagia ia bisa memiliki Monster buas bernama Namikaze Kyuubi. (Kyuu : monster?!)

END

Omake~

"aku jadi merasa bersalah sama Rubah buluk" ujar Sasuke, datar.  
"ah biarkan saja.. yang penting jadi happy End kan?" balas Naruto dengan senyuman bak malaikat.

LOL? YES


End file.
